Family Pictures
by SLobsessedfan2
Summary: Its family day for Ricky Amy and John. While out hidden feelings begin to surface, but will they tell each other?    Rated T for future chapters for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is Picture day!- John is 1 now and I thought it would be a great idea if he went and got 1 yr old pictures of himself and some family pictures with me and ricky also.

I called ricky up and he loved that idea so at 2:30 I said I would pick him up. getting john ready was a nightmare though- he doesnt like changing clothes alot he didnt like all the outfits he was going to wear for the pictures.

it was 1:00 when we left to get ricky at the butcher shop we were going to be early and I didnt want to wait inside with John since he hadnt ate yet- we stopped by McDonals and let john eat- he had a happy meal with nuggets, fries and orange juice.

which he didnt want- instead stole my soda when i wasnt looking and I couldnt get it away from him because he would just whine so I let him have it and fed him the rest of his food took him out of the highchair and he took off towards the playplace with that lil crooked run of his that he leans on one side- its so cute!

I wanted to embrance the inner child inside me so i decided that it would be fun to chase him around and play on the equipment until i read the sign and it said you cant be over 12- grrrr i dont find that fair.

So i sat back down with ricky and we just watched john laugh and play taking pictures and laughing ourselves

Seeing Ricky smile made something inside of me tingle like pins and needles just that smile of his that cute little smirk he gives- thats where john gets it from it is so adorable... Maybe now with me and Ben broke up I should see if i have feelings for ricky hmmmmm.

My thoughts about Ricky were shortly interupted by the sound of John yelling and crying I rushed over to see what was wrong with him- there was a little girl in front of the slide and he wanted on it but the little girl wouldnt move so he couldnt get on it and started yelling instead of causing a problem i had him jump down and get his shoes on so we could leave.

he wanted to stay but i said it was time to go so Ricky got his shoes and Jacket on him and took the remainder of his happy meal to the car along with him.

chapter 2

We got to the JCPenny to take pictures just in time- it was 2:15 when we got in the door. The lady who was going to take the pictures was really nice she said her name was Donna.

Donna told us it would be ok to start getting John in the first outfit he was going to wear which was a red polo with dark denim jeans &black/white nikes.

donna set up the backdrop which was crayons all over and he was holding a giant crayon- which he tryed to eat.

the 2nd one was a green button down shirt with black pants they made the pose look like he was looking up at the sky with a big grin on his face.

then there was the Cars one- I knew he would love that, he was in his Navy blue cars shirt and faded jeans with lil rips in them holding Lightining McQueen and Matter- that was to cute- he started kissing them-awwwwwwwwwwwwww.

After the Cars picture he was starting to get cranky and I knew when that happened it was over.

So Donna said we would just do the one with him standing by the big #1 and then then the on his elbows and the last one would be him crawling around- then the "family" as donna called it- would be taken.

instead of doing just 1 family shot i decided that we would Get 3 Ricky/John- 1st one being Ricky standing with john in his arms, the 2nd one was Ricky holding Johns hands and the last one was Ricky tickling/throwing john in the air- all while wearing- the my daddy is the best shirt Ricky bought him- of course total daddys boy.

the pictures of Me/John were bascially the same only I got 2 more with Me/John playing and then one with me laying down and john on my stomache.

then finally the "family" pictures- me and ricky sitting with john on each one of our legs, & one standing holding John between us kissing his cheeks at the same time.

Donna caught me and Ricky off gaurd when she mentioned she would like to take one of me and Ricky.

we looked at each other hesitant at first then said it was ok, john was occupied on the floor with a rolling truck Donna found him. She wanted the pose to go like this- Me sitting on a stool with Ricky behind me.

I liked it and I felt that weird little tingle again- I dont know why but I suddenly got the urge to drape Rickys arms around me and never let me go.

I had to refraign from doing or saying anything- which was hard- i mean afterall he is the father of My child- thats a huge bond that will last forever an unbreakable bond even.

I guess Ricky noticed what i was thinking or whatever and pulled away quickly acting like he was interested in the truck john was playing with. Sitting there listinging to john babble his little baby talk that nobody understands smiling as if he didnt have a care in the world about anybody he was solely inveloped with his son...

after I looked at all the pictures and picked out the ones I wanted we were off.

Chapter 3

I let ricky drive and he insisted we go to the ice cream parlor a few blocks down from the mall.

Loving Ice cream I agreed- we pulled up to the parlor and got out- john was sleeping- like always, but quickly woke up at the sound of a door, whiny and cranky ricky got him out and carried him up to the tables,

He handed him to me and went to order- I told him I wanted a triple chocolate banana sundea with krunch and huge plie of wipped cream- thats what i craved when i was pregnant and it just kind of stuck,

He ordered a orea and m&m brownie quake, and got John a ice cream cone in a cup and a strawberry milkshake- since that is his favorite fruit.

He brought it over and we started eatting, john loving it so much it smeared all down his face.

Ricky let out a little chuckle which made John grin all chocolatie and sticky exposing his 4 teeth- 2 on top and the 2 on the bottom which were covered in ice cream as well,

then he started playing in it getting it all over his hands and feet clothes- until finally it was everywhere.

we had to leave so it wouldnt dry on him and make him so sticky you couldnt pick him up. I ate what was left of the remaining mess of ice cream and tryed to wipe up what I could.

We got to the butcher shop to drop Ricky off, he said I could change and give john a bath in his bathroom so he wouldnt be so sticky when I got home.

I said that would be great and jumped on the offer- Ricky even offering to take John asleep and sticky from the car to the apartment. Now that is dedication- carrying a sleepy/sticky 1 yr old.

I followed them up the stairs and into the apartment, I took john from him and made our way to the bathroom John still half asleep while i was taking his clothes off and diaper off, I started running the bath tub and filling it with bubbles because John doesnt like anything but bubble baths.

I plopped him in the tub and started getting him cleaned up and playing in the bubbles making mustaches and beards with bubbles on his little head and making them go everywhere.

We were having so much fun playing in the bubbles. But the fun had to stop since we were in the bathroom for over 30 minutes- Ricky probably though we fell asleep or something in here.

I got johns doggie towel out and wrapped him up in it carrying him to rickys room and layed him on rickys bed putting his diaper on and tickling his belly till he squealed with laughter and put him in his monkey pajamas, which then he got up and started jumping on the bed the plopping down and covering up in rickys bed it was so cute I couldnt resist i had to pull out my phone and take a picture so I did.

after leaving rickys room we had to go home but John was sound asleep in rickys bed and I didnt want to disturb him so I told ricky he could keep him over night...

Chapter 4

I got home and Mom was making a sandwhich- she looked mad so I asked her what was wrong, she said nothing like always so I went up to my room to do some much needed cleaning,

there were toys and clothes everywhere- who knew 2 ppl could make that big of a mess? I got bored so I decided to call Ricky to see what john was doing..

He answered the fone and I heard John babbling in the background babababab, And Ricky chuckling..

"_What is he doing",_

_"watching spongbob and drinking apple juice with some crackers what are you doing?"_

_"just cleaning my room and johns room it is really messy,"_

_"haha yeah my apartment doesnt look any better especially the bathroom haha",_

_"Oh im sorry i completely forgot about cleaning it after i got out",_

_"its fine dont worry about it",_

_"are you sure?",_

_"yeah amy its fine i got it",_

_"thank you",_

_"your welcome",_

_"so its getting late you want to say goodnight to John?"_

_"yeah sure" *puts on speakerphone* hi baby its mommy",_

_"hi",_

_*ricky grins*_

_"say night night to mommy john its time to go to bed"_

_"no" _

_*shakes head*_

_"yes you are" *grins and starts to tickle john making him squeal* say night night to mommy, _

_"bobbob"_

_"no not spongebob mommy" *keeps grinning*_

_"Night Night John mommy loves you *makes the kiss sound* "bye!" *kisses the phone and lays down on the couch*_

*Ricky grins and says goodnight to amy and he will drop John off 2morow before going into work*

Chapter 5

RICKYS POV- I woke up to the sound of whimpering and yelling coming from the other room where the play-pen was set up to the word dada,

I rushed into the room and saw John sitting up trying to climb over the play-pen railing after grinning at him and picking him up I carryed him into the living room and put on seseame street while I went to make breakfast- biscuts and gravy for me and eggs/toast for john with half a banana on the highchair tray.

I grabbed john off the couch and put him in the highchair and started eatting, he stole some of my biscuts and gravy when I turned my head but I couldnt help but laugh at the way he ws eatting it- just to damn cute so I reached out and took some of his food, he grabbed my nose and grinned with that cute little smirk of his with gravy and bits of eggs/toast/biscuts on his face and on his monkey pajamas

I had to show Amy so I took a picture with my phone and sent it to her, with her replying _"awwwwwwwwww so cute 3"_

After wiping up the mess john made with his breakfast i had to get him ready to go back to amys while I went to work

So I got up and brushed him off and put him in a spiderman shirt so I could get out of my flannel pj pants and get ready to go to work,

while i was getting my shirt on he made his way to the drum set and started banging on it- hear that amy- future drummer in the works, oh yeah! haha,

_"You daddys little drummer huh?"_

_*nodds head* "dada",_

_"yeah im daddy you ready to go back to mommy?"_

_*nodds* "mama" and starts banging on the cymbals,_

_"haha yeah come on lets go see mommy now",_

_*goes over picks john up and puts his shoes/jacket on and walked otut the door*_

we passed Bunny and Ben while walking out I said hello to Bunny but basically ignored Ben.

ever since Amy came over a couple days ago for johns bday ben has been acting strange and it is beginning to bug me why doesnt he get that he cant just constintly pine and obsess over amy all the time geez ben be a real man and get a damn life!

after ignoring Ben and going out to my car I buckled john in and turned on the raido,

the song "there goes my life" by kenny chesney was playing. it made me think back at how much my life and that song came together it was weird but i liked it.

I pulled into Amys driveway got out and unbuckled John, We walked through the door and nobody was in the kitchen or the living room,

i yelled for amy and she came practically sprinting into the living room, taking John from me and laying on the couch with him in a black and pink tank-top and blue jean shorts with her hair up- damn even just sitting in her house in summerwear and shes freaking hot!

wait did i just think that? did I just think in my head that Amy Juergens the mother of my son looked hot in those clothes?

I have always had feelings for amy- even though I would never admit it, but I have even at bandcamp I couldnt take my eyes off of her, when we were on the couch at bandcamp that night and we were making out i felt this weird little spark inside of me that i have never felt before and all the making out we did led to us having sex and her getting pregnant which John is the best thing in my life- he turns my life around bit by bit everyday.

But looking at Amy with him on her couch makes me feel that tingle again, and I cant take my eyes off of her, maybe its the sight of her holding our son in her arms or just her beauty but those tingling feelings are about to take over. Maybe im starting to get real feeling for Amy?

I could look at her all day but i had to leave, I kissed John goodbye and went out to my car thinking that the tingling feeling would go away once i was away from amy,

It carried into work and all i could think about was how she looked so beautiful and peaceful holding john in her arms lying on her couch.

You have to ask yourself this question- Ricky do you possibly have feeling for Amy? No I cant I just cant, she hates me I know it she may be the mother of my son but I cant think of it being anything more than that- could it?

**So this was my first fanfic ever :)**

**I relize that its not the best and has some grammer errors but like I said its my first fanfic**

**please be nice and review they will make my day :)**

**should i continue with this or leave it where it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue with another chapter :)**

**The chapters might be a little messed up I apologize for that.**

**I do not own Secret Life or any of the characters in it. **

**This is basically Rickys POV.**

Chapter 5 of Family Pictures...

My mind was still reeling from my thoughts about possibly liking Amy. It kept knawing at me and felt like knives stabbing my stomach; I had to find out if it was real.

I decided I would talk to her and find out that night. I got off of work and went upstairs to get cleaned up to go see john and talk to Amy. I came out of the shower and got dressed when my phone vibrated against the table in the living room.

I looked at the screen with disgust and anger when I saw the name on the ID of the sender- it was Adrian. The txt said...

_"Hey Ricky i know we broke up or whatever but I'm lonely and my parents are gone so if you want to come over later we could have sex :)"._

I read the text and said out loud

_"no I'm not coming over to be with you, I'm going to Amy's"_,

I threw the phone on the couch with a disgusted look.

I got into my car thinking about what I was about to say/do, I pulled up got out and started walking towards Amy's house when i reached the door I heard yelling and babies crying.

I walked in the door and found Amy fighting with Ben and john nearby crying at their loud yelling shouting for his mommy.

_"Ben get out now"_

_"Please Amy i love you and want to be with you"_

_"If you really loved me and wanted to be with me then you wouldn't have slept with Adrian!"_

_"Amy i made a mistake, you rejected me and i was out in my car alone Adrian came out and it just happened, please Amy I want to be together again"_

_"I don't know Ben it will take me awhile to decide because I'm still so pissed at you, but for now just leave please"_

_"How long do you need Amy?"_

_At that point I intervened "get the hell out ben"._

_They turned around with shocked faces, how long have you been here Ricky? Amy asked. _

_"Long enough to hear you two"_

_"Ricky this doesn't concern you go play with your son or have sex with some girl just get out of here"_

ben yelled at Me with rage I thought his neck vane would burst, I walked over to ben and got in his face-

_"i don't have to leave but you better or it won't be good, she doesn't want you here and by you being here yelling at her is making my son upset."_

_*looks over at john*_

who was sitting by the kitchen floor whining hugging his stuffed puppy with tears still on his checks got up and walked over to me with his little arms stretched out waiting for me to pick him up.

I picked him up and wiped his tears kissing him on the forehead and then the cheek anything to make him happy he nestled his head into my neck and shoulder whimpering slightly but content and said "dada".

I turned and faced Ben and Amy rage in the eye closest to ben, but ben wasn't backing down and neither was I.

Ben came towards me fists clenched tight scowling, I thought if I didn't move from him he would hit Me, I couldn't take the risk of john getting hurt just because ben was an ass and wanted to hurt me,

John was sleeping on my shoulder so I walked into the living room where Robbie was crawling around on the floor, no one else was in the house, i layed john gently on the couch tucking him in with his doggy blanket kissing him and walking back into the kitchen.

I walked back in and told ben he was being a complete ass to Amy in her house and that wasn't right at all, and if he wanted to fight so badly then let us take it outside.

Ben didn't listen but instead came after me and attempted to punch me,

I having faster reflexes dodged him and punched him in the face making a loud

_*thwack sound* _

ben clutched his face and the rage filled his body and he came at me again this time I punched him the stomach,

ben too weak to go for a third time backed down and stumbled out the door rage in his eyes.

_"Thank you Ricky"_

_"your welcome", I said to Amy_

_*gives her a big smile*_

John woke as soon as he heard the door slam and began whining and then screaming for his Amy, when Amy looked at him his screaming stopped and he held out his arms, Amy went and picked him up kissing him uncontrollably until he was smiling with his 4 tooth little grin.

and nestled his head on Amy saying "_mama",_

_"yeah mommy's right here"_

_*rubs johns back with her hand*_

I walked in the living room and saw Amy and john sitting on the couch Amy's arms draped around john rocking him and rubbing his back calming him down.

I looked at john and he must have noticed because he turned his head and smiled at me and reached his arms out,

I scooped john out of Amy's arms and rocked him gently side to side.

Robbie was in Amy's lap now mumbling some kind of baby talk to her and Amy acting like she understood- when really she had no clue.

it was a little after 6:30 and I asked Amy if they had dinner yet,

Amy said no because of ben coming over so I volunteered to make dinner nothing special just some chicken and potatoes- johns favorite.

Amy got john situated in his highchair and next was Robbie both little boys spoon fighting with each other talking in deep baby talk conversation.

We ate and did the dishes together while the boys were playing in the living room.

I looked into her eyes and felt that tingle yet again but just couldn't come out and say it,

Amy looked at me lovingly it seemed like.

When the knawing wouldn't stop I finally had to come out and say it-

I leaned over and faced Amy- eyes big and brown and told her-

_"I have never felt this way but Amy you're the mother of my son and i have strong feelings for you and well i just wanted you to know that"._

Amy looks at me with her big brown eyes and says

_"I feel strongly about you too Ricky"._

With that we started kissing when john came in the kitchen noticing his mommy and daddy kissing the little boy seemed so excited he started clapping and saying "mama dada" and his cute little grin on his face with some potatoes still left over from dinner- we noticed john and scooped him up at the same time.

We ended the night, before I went home with us all sitting on the couch watching a movie, Amy leaning on me, Robbie on Amy's lap and john in-between both Amy and me. The night ended perfect.

**I updated :)**

**Please Review :)**

**I have another chapter in the works I will update soon :)**


End file.
